Charlotte-Rose Callery-Aiken
Charlotte Rose (aka Charlie Rose) was the daughter of James and Salma Callery-Aiken. Charlie Rose lived in the suburbs with her kids Willow and Chase and boyfriend/ex-husband Asher Collins, before her death'.' Known cc Adult 2 hair here Pjs here Elder skin here Eyes here Teen-Adult skin here Hair here Description Charlie Rose was the first child of Salma, and it shows. She has striking brown-grey eyes, and despite being an elder, she has impeccable eyebrows. For most of her life, she dyed her long wavy hair red, same as her mother, but towards her later years she cut it short and went back to brown. Her first job was as a makeup vlogger as a teen, and her second was as a makeup artist as a young adult; which on its own speaks for how well done her makeup is. She is a bit of a more curvy girl, so she dresses to make that look better instead of hiding it. When Charlie Rose was older she got married, then her husband cheated on her and they got a divorce. At least a year later, Charlie Rose got back to dating Asher again on Christmas Day. The two stayed together until her death. Toddlerhood Charlie was conceived at her parent's wedding in a rose bush, which influenced her name. When Charlotte Rose was born, she was delivered by Kasen Saucedo-the same doctor that delivered her daughter Noelle. Quickly nicknamed Charlie Rose by Clare, she grew up in San Myshuno with her mum Salma and dad James. Later, her aunt, Jessica and her wife Roxy moved in with the three. She was a clingy toddler, loved cuddles, and was sad when one of her parents often went to work. Despite her family suffering from money, Charlie Rose was well looked after by her parents. Childhood Charlie Rose got the trait as cheerful as a child. She was a very happy child, even more, when Jessica and Roxy adopted a daughter named Ciara. Because Charlie's household was very low on space and money, both Ciara and Charlie had to share a room growing up which also increased their relationship, The two became best friends/cousins; lasting to the end of their lives. At the end of her childhood, she and her parents moved to a large modern mansion in Windenburg. Teen Days As a teen, Charlie Rose lived with her parents in Windenburg. She got a jealous trait. When she was about 15-16, her mom gave birth to her little brother Connor. Charlie Rose often looked after him, and sometimes worked at the Family Restaurant on the weekends. But sometimes didn't like to work there of course, because of mood swings. She showed interest in Jay's younger brother Zach and asked him out on a date. When Charlie Rose confessed to having a crush on Zach, he told her he didn't like her and that he was gay which broke her heart. She attended her prom with Jaime. Adulthood Upon becoming a young adult, Charlie Rose moved to Brindleton Bay with her cousin/best friend Ciara. Money was very tight in their house as they both had very low paying jobs. Although she was dating Asher, she was always jealous of every girl that talked to him. One night at a party, Asher and a drunk Charlie Rose got into a fight because Asher was talking to Ciara. This caused Asher to storm out of the house. A few drinks later and Charlie ended up talking to Jaime. Jaime used this to his advantage and went to bed with Charlie Rose and got her pregnant which produced Noelle. Due to her brief romance with Jaime, she and Asher decided to just be friends. At first, Asher thought that he was the father of Noelle, but Charlie Rose finally came clean and told him the truth. After the birth of Noelle, Charlie Rose decided that staying single for a while was the best idea. Later, however, Asher and Charlie Rose rekindled their romance, which led to Asher moving in. When Ciara became pregnant with Hunter, the others (Charlie Rose, Asher, and Noelle), moved to the suburbs mansion to look after Charlie's parents because her brother, Connor wasn't much help to them. Eventually, Charlie and Asher got married after being together for a few years. On their wedding night, Charlie Rose and Asher tried for a baby and on the same night, she found out she was pregnant and that she was having twins, a boy, and a girl. (Their names are Willow and Chase.) As a result of this happening, Noelle wasn't happy about this, and Charlie Rose was devastated when Noelle ran away to her father's apartment in San Myshuno. The twins soon after aged up into toddlers. Charlie Rose got promoted to a Day to Day Adviser. The Family Tree showed Charlie and Asher having twins other than Willow and Chase, but it was brushed aside as a glitch - until Clare later confessed she had deleted the babies. Later in her adulthood, Charlie Rose decided to go back to her brown hair as she was getting older. Charlie Rose, Asher, Jamie, and Lilith went to see Noelle and Carrie, but Jamie and Charlie Rose ended up flirting in front of Asher, which made him angry and jealous. Unaware to Charlie Rose, Asher went to the bar and got extremely drunk with his French coworker and they ended up making out. However, Charlie Rose was unaware that any of this had happened. Asher confessed to Charlie Rose that he cheated on her once with Emilee, his co-worker. She became very upset and they soon became enraged with each other. The fight that they had soon after destroyed most of their relationship. They were slowly starting to build their friendship and love back up again, Charlie decided to get some advice from her daughter Noelle and told her brother, Connor about her bad relationship with Asher. After speaking with Noelle, she decided it was best to divorce Asher, which she did and he moved out with Willow. Charlie Rose was struggling a little with the divorce from Asher and spent the day with Chase at the spa. After Chase told Charlie Rose and Asher that Willow had run away from Ashley's house, they went to find her, but they found it awkward and weird, especially for Chase. Charlie Rose managed to find Willow living at Robyn's house. Willow confessed to her mom she wasn't happy living with Ashley and her dad, so Charlie told her she could move back home if she wanted to. Willow moved back home to live with Charlie Rose and Chase, leaving Asher on his own to live with his cousin Ashley. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Charlie Rose finally aged up into an elder via MCC, when she was walking in Del Sol Valley. Charlie Rose soon began feeling slightly lonely as Christmas was only a few days away, and as she had only been divorced from Asher for a few months so she decided she wanted to move on with her life and start to look for love again, but when she did, the only option was really Asher... Charlie Rose went out with the twins to celebrate their new jobs and invited Asher with them so the twins had the chance to see their dad. Charlie Rose and Asher were seen chatting alright, but no romance came from it, showing that their relationship now was platonic. On Christmas Day, at Carrie and Tyler's wedding, Charlie Rose was encouraged by Nathan to hook up with her ex-Asher, which resulted in the two getting back together again or at least go on a date. The two reunited with a mistletoe kiss. Asher and Charlie Rose's relationship was seen to have improved a lot since their mistletoe kiss and they made out a lot. It was revealed that Charlie Rose had gotten back together with Asher, to the dating stage again. The following day after Jamie Street's death, Charlie got the call and was shocked to find out that her best friend/cousin, Ciara and her husband Anthony had died- off of the camera. Charlie's heart was completely shattered when she found out that her best friend had passed away. Asher and Charlie Rose seemed very in love at the birthday of Catherine, Ciara's granddaughter. Realizing she didn't want to live apart from Asher, Charlie Rose asked him to move back in again since they were dating again, which gave both Asher and Charlie Rose the chance to raise their kids as a family again. It also revealed that Charlie Rose had 19 days left to live. However, Charlie Rose passed away on New Year's Eve the following year, exactly a year after Jamie Street. She was brought back to life briefly so she and Asher could spend the night together, but she died properly several hours later. Traits/Aspiration * Cheerful * Jealous * Neat Party Animal aspiration The party animal aspiration meant that Charlie Rose loved to throw parties as often as she could. However, Charlie never got past stage one of the aspiration. Gallery *She was the first sim to ever cheat on someone she loved. *Charlie Rose conceived Chase and Willow on the night of her wedding day in a bush *Her full maiden name was Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken-Al Arabi. *She was the first child born in the third generation of the Callery-Aikens. *Charlie is the youngest grandma in the series. *To help pay for Ciara's vet clinic, Charlie Rose took out a 25,000 Simoleons loan. *Charlie Rose is Egyptian and British *In episode 40 of In The Suburbs, Clare gave Charlie Rose her brown hair back. *She was the first sim to get a divorce. *Clare has said she finds calling Charlie, Charlotte weird. *Charlie used to chase seagulls as a young adult. *She is most likely the only sim to never get past stage 1 of their aspiration. *Even though Charlie Rose is divorced from Asher, her last name is still Collins and never went back to Callery-Aiken. *Clare revealed in a video on April 26, 2019, that Charlie had a set of twins with Asher before Chase and Willow were born. She deleted them like babies and the two have stayed on the family tree ever since. *Like Jaime Street, Charlie Rose died on New Years Eve, ironically exactly one year after Jamie, and was brought back to life briefly so she could spend it with Asher, but then died properly several hours later. References Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Female Category:Al Arabi Category:Windenburg Category:Blood Relations Category:Bushbaby Category:Dead Characters Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Gaming Category:Sims Category:Accidental Babies Category:Brunette Category:Dyed hair Category:Brown eyes Category:Parent Category:Fan Favourites Category:Mum Category:Grandmother Category:Great grandmother Category:Sister Category:Popular Category:Cheated